I promise
by nukagirl
Summary: Motoko and Keitaro are left alone in the Dorms. Keitaro is acting weird though, and Motoko founds herself too weak to fight him. Is better then it sounds


Keitaro Urashima arrived at the Hina dorms after a long day at Tokyo U

Keitaro Urashima arrived at the Hina dorms after a long day at Tokyo U. He normally walked back with Naru, but she had told him that she had to meet someone.

_I wonder who she is meeting with?_ Keitaro thought as he opened the door. Keitaro braced himself for the daily impact of Su. She would normally leap on top of him as he walked through the door, causing him to come crashing to the floor.

But it didn't come and Keitaro stayed standing. He frowned.

_Where's Su?_ He asked himself, _Maybe she's not back from school? But her school finishes the same as Tokyo U, and her school isn't that far from here, while Tokyo U is an hour from here_. Keitaro thought as he walked towards his room. _Why am I so bothered about it?_ He asked himself and then laughed_; Su is probably at a friend's house. _

Ten minuets later, Keitaro was sitting at his table, studying, when he stomach growled. That was when Keitaro realised that Shinobu hadn't come in to give him his daily snacks.

_That's strange_, Keitaro thought, it wasn't like Shinobu to not come and see him and chat for a little while. Keitaro got up and walked to the kitchen. As he walked through the living area, Keitaro noticed that Kitsune wasn't in there, drinking her afternoon beer. That was unusual; Kitsune was always in there at this time.

"Where is everyone?" Keitaro asked out loud. He walked into the kitchen and wasn't actual surprised to found it empty. He did found a note beside a tray of cupcakes. Keitaro picked up the note and read it,

Hey Keitaro,

Me, Naru, Sarah, Shinobu and Kitsune has gone to the girl-only fair with Mutsumi and Harauka. Sorry, but it's girls only, so you're not allowed to come. I baked you some cupcakes. Motoko should be back from her three day training thing later.

Su XOX

_I guess I'll be alone for a little while then,_ Keitaro thought, biting into one of the chocolate cupcakes. _Hmm, this taste funny_, Keitaro frowned and then shrugged, before taking another bite. He walked back to his room, and reassumed his studying.

Half an hour passed, and the cupcakes had been eaten. Keitaro had stopped studying and was drawing. He heard someone walk through the front door.

_Motoko must be back_, he thought, putting away his drawing pad. The last thing he wanted was the warrior girl discovering his naughty drawings again. Keitaro, instead, took out a book, and laid down on the floor to read it.

Ten minutes later, his door opened and Keitaro jumped up shocked. Motoko stood there, looking in.

"Oh, you are here" she said, a faint smile on her lips, "Where are the others?"

"At a fair" Keitaro answered, shaking his head as slight dizziness overtook him. Motoko nodded.

"Ok then…well, I'll be in my room then" with that, Motoko left, slowly making her way to her room. There she changed out of her training clothes and into a skirt and a shirt. Motoko had started to dress more and more in these 'girly' clothes. She didn't actual understand why, but she had. Motoko took her new Tokyo U revision grade out and started to flick through it. She sat crossed legged on the floor, reading through the information that will help her get through the entrance exam.

Suddenly, Motoko's door opened and she looked up. Keitaro was standing there. Motoko turned red as she realised that Keitaro could see her knickers through her crossed legs. Her eyes glowed red and she grabbed her sword.

"WHY YOU…!!" she yelled, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!" Motoko raised her sword, but then stopped. Keitaro hadn't even flinched. He hadn't turned bright red and ran for his life, begging for forgiveness. Instead, Keitaro just stood there, a slight smile on his face. He looked at Motoko like no boy had ever looked at her before.

Motoko lowered her sword slightly as she realised that Keitaro didn't have his glasses on. His blue eyes were extremely cute, but something seemed wrong.

Keitaro stepped forward, and gently took hold of Motoko's wrist, lowering her sword.

"Keitaro…?" Motoko asked, frowning, but was unable to take her eyes from Keitaro's. Keitaro lifted his hand to Motoko's cheek and slowly stroked it with his thumb. He then lent forward and kissed Motoko. Motoko's eyes widen, and she dripped her sword. It landed with a 'clang' onto the floor. She wanted to break away, but couldn't. Keitaro pulled her closer, running a hand down her body. Motoko squirmed, trying to step back, but Keitaro wouldn't let her go.

"Keitaro…" Motoko begged, trying to push him away. But Keitaro held on tight, forcing Motoko into another kiss.

Motoko's insides melted and she couldn't help but kiss back. Their tongues met and Motoko could feel Keitaro getting fiercer, wanting more. One of his hands was in her long hair, running his fingers through its silky texture. His other hand was slowly making its way down Motoko's body. Keitaro got more and more forceful, pushing Motoko up against the wall, rubbing her leg and moving his hand up her thigh. Motoko moaned, leaning her head up against the wall. Keitaro took advantage of this and started to kiss and bite Motoko's neck.

"What are you…doing?" Motoko asked, closing her eyes in pleasure. Keitaro silenced her by pressing his lips against hers again. Keitaro's hands found Motoko's shirt buttons and he slowly began to undo them. Motoko's eyes widen in fear, and she caught hold of Keitaro's hands. Keitaro pushed them away, cherishing Motoko's cheek. Motoko looked into Keitaro's eyes, tears beginning to whelm in her own.

What was happening? Why did she feel so weak?

Motoko lowered her head, but Keitaro raised it again, gently stroking her chin. Motoko couldn't help but trust him as he wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek. Motoko bent forward and kissed him, moving her hands up into her hair, running it through. Keitaro moved his hand down again as their kiss deepened. His hand reached Motoko's breast and he gently squeezed it, causing Motoko to blush, but she pulled him closer, kissing him harder. Keitaro pulled Motoko away from the wall, and Motoko soon found herself on the floor, with Keitaro on top of her, skill kissing, furiously. His hands grown more wild, now reaching up underneath Motoko's skirt. His fingers slide underneath Motoko's underwear.

A shiver went down Motoko's spin as Keitaro slide the knickers down her legs. His hands left her body for a moment. Still kissing Motoko, Keitaro unzipped his trousers and pulled down his pants. Motoko blushed even deeper, and then gasped as Keitaro pushed himself into her.

Tears erupted in her eyes again, and she bit her lip in pain. Motoko closed her eyes as Keitaro pushed deeper, pushed harder. Her breathing grew rigid and deep. She could hear Keitaro's breathing got heavier. Motoko gasped Keitaro's arms as tears roller down her cheeks.

"Please…" She whispered, pain filling her body, but Keitaro didn't stop.

"Please…"

-

A couple of hours later, Motoko watched the sleeping Keitaro. She was sitting on the floor, back dressed, as far away from Keitaro as possible. She felt dirty, sticky and sore.

_Why had it happened? Why had she let it happen? Why had she been so weak? _

Keitaro stirred, causing Motoko to flinch. She backed into the wall as Keitaro woke. He groaned, rubbing his head. He then sat up, looking around. Motoko had placed a cover over him, so she didn't have to see his nakedness. Keitaro realised that and blushed deeply. He pulled on his trousers, under the cover, before looked across the room at Motoko.

"Motoko…?" he asked, nervously, crawling over to her slowly, "Motoko, I'm so sorry…I…I don't know what happened to me…I…I couldn't control my actions, I'm so sorry" Keitaro said, sounding very guilty, "It's like someone else was controlling me….I don't know what happened….I didn't mean to do that"

These words pieced Motoko's heart, and she bowed her head in pain.

"I…I know…who did this to you" Motoko whispered, her voice croaked.

"Who?" Keitaro asked with caution, sitting down opposite her. Motoko heisted, before answering.

"Su" she said, looking down at her hands.

"How?" Keitaro asked. Motoko took a deep breath, before continuing.

"She did it before…Mitsune had crush on this boy who came round every weekend to fix things around the house….Su has this potion thing that can make a boy desire the first girl he sees, the only thing that stops the desire is…is…is sex" tears spilled from Motoko's eyes and she pulled her knees up, hiding her face.

"Motoko…I…" Keitaro started, not knowing what to say. He felt so guilty. He wrapped an arm around the warrior girls.

"I…I think it will be best…if we just forget…this ever happened" Motoko said, looking up into Keitaro's eyes.

"Motoko-" Keitaro started again.

"Keitaro, I know I'm not one of your promise girls, so it's ok, we can just forget this" Motoko cut across him. Keitaro took Motoko's hands.

"No, we can't" he said and Motoko looked into his determined eyes.

"I promise, Motoko, that I will make this up to you" With that, he bent forward and kissed Motoko, sealing the promise. Motoko could feel the difference in the kiss. It wasn't forced, or fierce, but soft and gentle.

"Keitaro" Motoko whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Keitaro lent his forehead against hers.

"I promise"

**I was going to do a second chapter to this, where Motoko got pregnant, and started to chase Keitaro around the dorms, trying to kill him, but I can't really be arsed. If someone else wants to do it, feel free. **

**Anyway, review please, flames welcome, but nothing too harsh. Nuk x.x **


End file.
